


A trail

by A_girl_with_a_name



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Happy Ending, Kissing, Laughter, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Pre-Dishonored 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_with_a_name/pseuds/A_girl_with_a_name
Summary: "Stop," Emily roared, rolling on her back she clenched her stomach, it hurt. She was laughing so much she started crying. Alexi did the same, as she tried to pull Emily upright, but failed to do so when Emily brought her down with her.
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin & Alexi Mayhew, Emily Kaldwin/Alexi Mayhew
Kudos: 11





	A trail

"Stop," Emily roared, rolling on her back she clenched her stomach, it hurt. She was laughing so much she started crying. Alexi did the same, as she tried to pull Emily upright, but failed to do so when Emily brought her down with her. 

The grass acted as a matters underneath their bodies, the thin blanket wrapped itself into their legs luckily neither of them had brought food, it would have been all over the place.

Eventually their laughing steadied. Emily was able to see again after wiping away her tears. Moonlight shined down, a white sheen veiled Alexi's red hair, but her face was covered in her shadow, as both laid on their sides facing one another. Her green eyes still twinkled. Waves crashed in the distance, and the carriage rail screeched somewhere near, but they didn't move, no one was going to find them, no one had yet. 

Emily knew Corvo knew, she had spotted him on one of the roofs awhile back. They had made eye contact. She didn't know how long he'd been there, or how long he knew of her and Alexi sneaking out. But, she did know that he allowed her to see him, before he vanished. She never spotted him again while being out with Alexi, but she could safely assume every now and then he looked out making sure she was safe, it was what he did.

Bringing herself back to the present Emily looked into Alexi's eyes, with her freckles and fair skin. She was still wearing her uniform, saying there was no time to change, that they were going to miss the sunset. Not that they would watch it anyway, they'd be to busy catching up with eachother. Or kissing one another.

Slowly, Emily exhaled, a smile still resting in her lips. Seeing a strand of hair loose from Alexi's braid she tucked it behind her ear. Trialing her finger down her jaw, down her neck where she could see Alexi hold her breath, as she trailed down to her collar, "Emily," she stopped, "its nearly midnight-" 

Cutting her off, Emily answered for her. "No, I'll be fine," she said as she tugged in her collar bringing her closer. Their lips inches apart, Emily could feel her hot breath, "I sleep better with you anyway." With that Emily closed the gap between them, her mouth came crushing down. One kiss after the other came faster than the last.

Alexi turned onto Emily, placing both legs on the side of her legs. Grabbing Emily's arms, that wrre wrapped around her neck, Alexi dragged her hands down her arms, inch by inch. Until she held Emily's hands above her head. A light hum left Emily, it created a smile from Alexi in return.

There lips coming down on one another's once more, Emily bit down, she dragged her teeth across Alexi's bottom lip as she pulled back. "Emily," Alexi moaned. When she finally let go, Alexi sat on her hips, Emily followed her motion as she sat up.

Both began again. Each kissing the other, then pausing, then kissing again. Emily felt on fire, but in the good way. Her nerves tingled, her breathing rapid, otnwas as of she was fighting and the adrenaline took over. And just like second nature Emily began sliding her hands up Alexi's thighs without thought, her pants were soft, but she knew her skin was softer.

"Emily," Alexi whispered, Emily's hand trailed the side of her hips as she reached her belt. Wrapping her fingers around it Emily latched on and pulled down. There lips never breaking from each others. Alexi took her time as her hand found the start of buttons of her Empress's white button down shirt.

One by one she undid each button with the pressure of pressing down like a zipper. Her finger trailed ove her breasts. 

Something riled inside Emily as she felt Alexi trace her chest, he'd hands tightened on Alexi's hips. She wanted her stupid jacket off, its thick material made it impossible to grip. Taking he turn she found the zipper and pulled. Once open Emily slipped her hand underneath onto Alexi's black tank top. Using her free hand she traced her hand onto her shoulder in an effort to take of the bloody jacket.

Shrugging her shoulders Alexi was able to slide the jacket right off. Emily felt her muscles flex with her every movement. Her hands found their way onto Alexi's waist. Pushing back Emily sound herself ontop of Alexi. The dark green grass brought her eyes out even more, those beautiful green eyes. The moonlight framed her features so well, making her skin glow. 

"Alexi," Emily whispered with a smile. Starting with her lips Emily left a trail if kisses down her jaw, pass her neck, and finally to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> *Lets be real, Corvo is a bad bitch*
> 
> *just want to say if anyone could turn me straight it would be Corvo*
> 
> *And sorry if there are any errors, i tried, what can I say. *
> 
> *I'll continue to simp for Emily tho, so don't mind me*


End file.
